


#Forevermore And Always

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Slow Dancing, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2021-04-11 05:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment fic prompt; Any, any, the Spirit in the sky
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018





	#Forevermore And Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).

At night, the setting sun was beautiful, decorating the sky in pink and blue and golden yellow. The grass was lush and green and covered with sunflowers, gorgeous colors all around them as they walk hand in hand down the rose path.

Mickey was grinning so brightly his smile matched the amber sun, they settle down on the puffy grass, all alone in the park at dusk as if they are the only two souls in the world. Ian leans closer and pecks a little soft kiss to Mickey's lips, his husband smiling even brighter as his heart skips a beat.

Every kiss Ian press to Mickey's lips makes his heart thump quickly and with his arms around him, snuggling him, Mickey's heart was as light as a feather. He grins back at Ian, both smiling like fools in love.

Ian gently cups Mickey’s cheeks and pulls him close to kiss his soft, pink lips. For no reason other than he is blissfully happy and so in love with his husband, Ian smiles brightly. In this time of pure heavenly bliss, he is the luckiest man on earth.

“I wanna dance with you.” Ian suddenly leaps to his feet and tug Mickey up, wrapping his arms around his husband who cuddles close to him even as he objects, “There is no music.”

“We will make our own music.”

Mickey rolls his eyes playfully, although that doesn’t stop him from swaying in Ian's arms. Under a dazzling diamond sky, Ian beams as he wraps his arms around Mickey, his sweetheart husband rests his head on his chest, the sound of his heart beating soothingly is all the music Ian needs. They glide smooth and gentle like waves dancing over rocks. The stars begin to shine brighter as the sun sets, aglow with twinkling lights, matching the smiles dancing on Ian and Mickey's faces as they sway under bright stars.

Even with no music to guide them, the pace matches a song that sings in their heart, toe tapping happiness and purely joyful, a song that lasts from dusk till dawn.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/952945.html?thread=109498993#t109498993)


End file.
